Bubbles
by FoxyGrampaGlasses
Summary: Marshall and Gumball have had a few hiccups here and there, but when the Vampire King shows up on Gumball's balcony with a six pack of root beer to make up the Candy Prince has to make his move while he has the chance. MLxPG YAOI


**~o~ Bubbles ~o~**

* * *

><p>A soft tap at Gumball's window went unheard. Another tap and the pink prince's brow furrowed, but he ignored it still, tucking into his warm sheets and wanting only to sleep. He grumbled as the tapping turned to banging and finally threw his sheets off, swinging his legs over the side of his bed angrily.<p>

"Bubba!" the muffled voice of the Vampire King came through his thick glass windows. The candy royal glared, stomping over to the glass doors and shoved them open, hitting Marshall Lee square in the face.

"What?" he hissed. Marshall dropped to the balcony floor in front of Gumball, holding up a six pack of root beer, completely unphased by the pink boy's abuse.

"I got root beer." he smirked, putting a hand on his hip. Gumball's eyes darted around the open balcony, grabbing Marshall by his collar and pulling him inside his heated room.

The two stood like that for a moment, the last puff of cold air dissipating from Gumball's lips. The King's smirk fell for a beat, his eyes holding surprise. Gumball blushed, turning away from his vampire friend. Marshall crossed his arms. His little candied Prince had been acting this way for a while, and Marshall was still unsure if he liked it or not.

Gumball fell down onto his fluffy pink carpet, leaning against the side of his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest. Marshall floated over, dropping the case of root beer and taking a seat next to his sugary friend.

"Bubba?" Marshall asked, lifting a glass bottle towards Gumball. He stared at the root beer uneasily, finally taking the bottle gingerly from the blue teen and made sure to keep his hands on the neck while Marshal gripped the base.

"Huh?" the tired Prince asked, seemingly in a daze.

Marshall scooted closer to his friend, their shoulders pressing together. Gumball sighed, leaning his head against the vampire's strong shoulders. Marshall's playful aura faded. The Prince's fluffy hair tickled the teen's skin, his body heat warming Marshall's frozen core far more than he thought possible.

Gumball had been worn down lately. The demands of the young Prince were becoming higher and higher, but Gumball was determined to lead his people faithfully. The responsibility had finally broken him down, however. Thats when Marshall started showing up. It was the same song every time. Marshall would tap on the boy's window. Gumball would grumble and growl and make a fuss as he opened the balcony door, but ultimately, would let the vampire inside.

Two visits ago was when it all went downhill.

* * *

><p>Marshall showed up just like any other night, and Gumball let him in just like any other night. However, unlike any other night, Marshall huffed. He glared at the candy Prince.<p>

"W-What...?" he asked the vampire. Marshall crossed his arms.

"You need to stop working so hard!" he blurted. Gumball froze, taken aback by Marshall. It wasn't often that the Vampire King was so serious.

"I-I, you know I can't..." he said softly, eyes on his pink feet. Marshall's hands fell on the gummy boy's shoulders.

"They're running you ragged man!" he said, a bit more bite to his words than intended. Gumball winced, looking away from Marshall's piercing black eyes.

"My people have needs to be met..." he argued.

"You have needs too! Fuck them." Marshall grumbled, eyes falling to the floor and his hands sliding back to his side. "I'm just...worried." he sighed. A laugh escaped Gumball's sugar lips making Marshall scowl. "Whats so funny, huh?"

"You!" he said, a large smile gracing his pink face. "Please Marshall Lee, don't worry about me." the Prince spoke with a sheepish smile. Marshall puffed his cheeks.

"I'll worry about you if I want to dammit!" he argued. "Pff, someone has to watch out for you..." his voice trailed off. Gumball blushed at this. He coughed, running a hand through his sugary hair.

"Isn't that Fionna and Cake's job?" he asked.

"No way!" Marshall shook his head. "Well, I mean...kind of." he shrugged his shoulders. "But its my job to make sure you don't need saving to begin with!" he declared, waving a finger in Gumball's nose. The pink teen giggled, the stress of the day melting away. Marshall sighed, allowing his lips to curl into a light smile.

"Thank you, Marshall Lee." Gumball said, looking up at the vampire through his pink lashes. His usually pink cheeks were now noticeably red, even in the dim room, the only light source a small lamp on the Prince's desk.

"You okay, Gumgum?" Marshall asked, placing a blue hand to Gumball's pink forehead. The Prince flinched, his blush darkening. "You're all...red." Marshall coughed, fighting the image of scratching his fangs delicately into Gumball's candy flesh and tasting that forbidden hue. It was a good thing Marshall was dead, or he'd be a little more than red. Gumball shook his head, pushing Marshall's hand away.

"I-I-I'm fine!" he stuttered. The Vampire King tilted his head, black orbs staring into purple. _"Could I?"_ He stepped forward slowly, a silent question being asked as he took the candy Prince's delicate hand. _"Yes please."_

Cold blue lips pressed to warm candy pink lips in a sugary kiss. Marshall Lee licked at the red in Gumball's lips, sucking softly. The Prince wrapped his arms around the vampire, but in a moment he was pushing Marshall away with all his strength.

"W-What?" Marshall questioned breathlessly. Gumball shook his head.

"Get out!" He yelled, batting at the vampire until he was out on the balcony ledge.

"What the hell, Bubba?" he growled.

"Just go!" he cried, finally succeeding in pushing Marshall off the ledge. The vampire scowled, hissing loudly.

"Fine, don't expect to hear from me again!" he yelled with a fiery anger. Gumball bit his lip that still tingled, a shadow of the sensation of Marshall's touch lingering on his flesh. Though he'd been shouting out of anger, the glint of sorrow and hurt in the vampire's dark eyes had not gone unnoticed.

Gumball slowly crawled back under his pink and purple bed sheets. Why had Marshall kissed him? Even more interesting, why did Gumball pull away? The candy Prince tossed in his bed, hugging his pillow as more and more bothersome questions pestered his tired mind. He just couldn't handle this.

Of course Marshall did come again, but not a word was spoken of the night before. Was he just ignoring it? Crossing it out like a badly written poem? By the time Gumball had gained the nerve to ask the vampire what he was thinking the sun's rays had finally begun showing. Marshall jumped in the air floating away. "See yah, Gummy buns!" he said over his shoulder as he floated away.

It was Fionna who saved him, as always.

"He KISSED you?" she asked, Cake's tail all in a frizz. Gumball nodded, blushing softly.

"But he won't tell me why..." he explained. Fionna nodded her head.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Well, I did push him away..."

"You what?" she gasped.

"W-What, was that wrong?" the Prince whispered. Fionna nodded her head.

"ML might not seem it, but he's a really sensitive bro, you know?" she said. "You probably just hurt his feelings, and def his pride." Gumball's eyes fell to his hands. "Cheer up PG!" she smiled, hitting the Prince on his back roughly. "You just gotta let him know you really care!"

"Yeah, put the moves on him." Cake added. "Wanna borrow my dulcimer?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"T-That won't be necessary." Gumball laughed.

"Yeah no dulcimer." Fionna rolled her eyes. "No just like be friendly. Try holding his hand and junk!" she kept throwing suggestions at the gummy Prince, overwhelming him just a bit. With the girl adventurer's help, though, he was ready to confront the vampire.

* * *

><p>Gumball took a swig of root beer, the sugary drink putting a light burn in his tummy. He sucked a deep breath in and pushed his hand into Marhsall's, lacing their fingers. The King's eyes widened, staring at Gumball, swearing he could feel the tiniest tremble of a heart beat under his ribcage.<p>

Neither spoke. They just drank their root beer in silence. Gumball's mind slowly began to haze over with the effects of the root beer, which he was quite thankful for. In no way was the Candy Kingdom's Prince one to instigate, but with the help of the root beer he could feel his anxiety slip away.

Gumball leaned up, planting a bold kiss on the vampire's lips just before Marshall could cap them with his root beer bottle. The liquid spilled over Marshall's shirt as the blue teen tried to hide his surprise. Gumball pulled back a bit, looking into Marshall's dark but very much alive eyes.

"Bubba...I thought?" Gumball shook his head, his eyes sliding away from Marshall.

"I'm sorry." he said, the smell of root beer strong on his breath, the empty bottle abandoned on his fluffy carpet. "You just scared me."

"You're drunk." Marshall laughed.

"No I am not!" he protested. "And if I were, that changes nothing." he said with the most grace he could manage while being, in fact, drunk. Marshall burst into laughter.

"You're unbelievable." he rolled his eyes, squeezing his candy friend's hand ever so tighter. Gumball snuggled against Marshall, sharing his warmth with the vampire.

"Would you play me a song?" he asked, flashing his large purple eyes at the vampire. Marshall shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah sure..." he said, grabbing his axe bass. He plucked at the strings, music vibrating off the instrument and seemingly through Gumball.

The two royals fell asleep with the dying music, passing out on Gumball's floor, their legs tangled together. Neither would have had it any other way. Both slept soundly on the plush floor, Gumball's heart beating enough for the both of them.

A loud knock at the door the next morning woke Gumball with a start. The pink haired prince jolted up, accidentally hitting his head on Marshall's. Gumball cursed as the knocking continued and Marshall groaned, rubbing his now sore forehead.

"What the hell?" he grumbled groggily. Gumball rushed to untangle their legs, hearing his peppermint servant on the other side of his door.

"Sir? Could I come in?"

Gumball gulped, shaking Marshall awake with a muffled laugh. "Marshall Lee! Get up!" he whisper-screamed.

"Whyyyy?" the vampire whined. "Its so bright..."

"You have hide!" Gumball said, pushing Marshall under his bed. The King made no complaints as he was shoved out of sight.

"Sir?" his servant asked, cracking open his door.

"Yes, yes?" Gumball gasped, trying desperately to comb his hair back into place with his hands.

"Your breakfast is getting cold..." she said softly. Gumball laughed nervously.

"I'll be right there, thank you!"

The servant nodded, closing the door behind her as she left. Gumball sighed, looking over at his bed. "Marhsall Lee." he called.

"What?" he asked, crawling out from under the bed.

"You need to leave." Gumball laughed. "You can borrow my umbrella." Marshall pushed off the ground, floating comfortably in front of his little Prince.

"Will I see you again soon?" he asked, his lips hovering over Gumball's. The candied teen pressed a chaste kiss on Marshall's lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

I know I have other things to be updating but you can't deny inspiration when it is present, you know? So have some uber fluffy MLxPG! I think I'm going to make a second chapter and give you some of that drunken sex that you just KNOW happened. Also, if you're confused. My cosplay group and I, after much derping, came to the conclusion that root beer would be like alcohol to candy people. So yeahhhh. Hahah. Hope you enjoyed, drop me a review while you're here!

_-AppleLove_


End file.
